


Клинок бога

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dark, Gen, sort of, translation into English available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Чужой приходил к нему, Корво не мог сдержать дрожи — холодная сила бога пропитывала его насквозь, он тонул в ней, тонул в сиреневой пучине, не в силах выплыть на поверхность. И это пугало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Клинок бога

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A god's blade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158246) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



Когда Чужой приходил к нему, Корво не мог сдержать дрожи — холодная сила бога пропитывала его насквозь, он тонул в ней, тонул в сиреневой пучине, не в силах выплыть на поверхность. И это пугало.

Аттано пытался сопротивляться, он сам себе напоминал муху, влетевшую в паутину по собственной глупой воле. Черные глаза затягивали, они манили вниз, в Бездну, глубже, еще глубже. Корво задыхался в вязкой воде иномирья, он захлебывался в пристальном внимании божества, отхаркивал черную жижу вместо крови и соленой морской воды. И если бы не пульсирующая метка на левой руке, Корво бы в ужасе бежал прочь от этого холодного юноши, глазами которого на него смотрела вечность, усталая и равнодушная. Корво ни за что бы не стал внимать ровным словам черноглазого божества, не стал бы слушать его убаюкивающий голос. Если бы не метка, Корво наверняка бы сошел с ума от одного взгляда в фиолетовую бесконечность, испещренную звездами и туманностями, когда в самый первый раз оказался в Бездне. Ведь здесь простым людям было не место. Хрупкая психика смертных не могла вынести пагубного воздействия хаоса, господствовавшего в этой реальности.

Корво дышал хаосом. С каждой секундой, проведенной в синей пучине, он чувствовал, как подтачивается его разум. Метка пульсировала, вливала в него морозную энергию, наполняла силой, дарила невообразимую легкость. И Корво поддался ее вкрадчивым уговорам. Он с головой окунулся в дар Чужого. Он принял его.

Слишком ошеломленный могуществом, обретенным вместе с вниманием черноглазого божества и его меткой, Корво не заметил, как твердь у него под ногами становилась все эфемерней. Когда он посещал Бездну во сне, Аттано не видел выбивающийся из-под ног туман цвета индиго, теперь сопровождавший каждое его движение. Он с болезненным любопытством вглядывался в ломаные пейзажи сирени и фиолета, вслушивался в далекие трубные голоса левиафанов. Он наслаждался тем, как медленно, чувственно, мучительно приятно сходит с ума. Общество Чужого ощущалось морозными поцелуями и столь же холодными прикосновениями к сердцу, бесплотными и… странными. И если бы Корво уже после второй руны не начал с готовностью вдыхать отравленный туман Бездны, пытаясь насытиться им, наполниться им, он бы в ужасе отпрянул ото льда и вечности. Он бы не стал охотно подставляться под равнодушную ласку, какой награждают послушного пса. Но Чужой подавлял одним своим присутствием, он вынуждал Корво напрочь забыть о себе — Аттано потом едва собирал свое сознание воедино из осколков, наполовину растворившихся в сиреневой пучине.

Метка горела ледяным пламенем, пульсировала в такт божественному дыханию, она размывала личность Корво исподволь, пока он бодрствовал, и особенно сильно — когда он пользовался дарованной силой.

Постепенно Корво терял частички себя, он все больше растворялся в своем служении. Но черноглазое божество не требовало этого от Аттано. Оно вообще ничего не требовало кроме одного.

Развлечения.

Корво с самого начала ощутил тягу… служить. Угождать. Он не заметил, когда именно начал принимать решения, руководствуясь не собственными интересами или благополучием Эмили, а лишь желанием развлечь свое божество. Корво смутно понимал, что изменился. По взглядам Хэвлока, по поведению Эмили, по реакции Самюэля. Корво видел, что изменился. Он исчезал, с каждой новой руной, с каждым посещением Чужого — Корво тонул в Бездне.

Равнодушие и страх переплавились в безоговорочное подчинение и восторг. Корво чувствовал силу — пускай даже она были им лишь позаимствована — и эта сила вызывала зависимость. Чем больше он ею пользовался, тем больше ему хотелось ее использовать. Ведь когда очередная частичка личности Аттано напитывалась Бездной и тонула в пучине, он ощущал пристальное внимание божества подобно теплым льдинкам на загривке. Бывали даже моменты, когда Корво чувствовал присутствие Чужого — как вкус моря на языке, как песнь китов в костях. Внимание Чужого пьянило.

Внимание Чужого отравляло.

Тиг Мартин при каждом удобном случае пытался беседовать с Корво, он изо всех сил пробовал спасти лорда-защитника из цепких лап черноглазого. Но Смотритель опоздал. Он не понимал, что с человеком творит внимание Чужого. Он не мог понять, пока сам не отведал этого ядовитого плода со вкусом индиго. Морозные пальцы сжимали запястья Корво за мгновение до того, как он открывал рот, чтобы рассказать Мартину, как же в Бездне прекрасно. Морозные пальцы предупреждали, и Корво молчал. Смотритель никогда не поймет. Его слова о Семи Запретах не трогали ничего в душе Аттано — ведь в самых глубинах естества Корво поселилась Бездна, холодная, вязкая, затягивающая шелестом звезд и плеском волн. И она росла. С каждым интересным поступком. С каждой руной. С каждым амулетом. С каждым фиолетовым сном.

Кровь цвета чернил текла по его венам в этих снах, и она казалась более к месту, нежели алая жидкость, которой он истекал в реальном мире.

Эмили больше не обнимала его. Самюэль больше не заговаривал с ним. Пьеро начал нервничать в его обществе. Мартин с печальными глазами наблюдал за его падением. Корво бы злился на все это, но ему уже было безразлично все, что не представляло для Чужого никакого интереса. По пульсации метки и ледяным поцелуям в загривок Корво научился понимать, пробудил ли он любопытство в своем божестве, и это стало его единственным компасом при принятии решений.

Корво Аттано был лордом-защитником императрицы, был Убийцей в Маске, был предателем и был преданным. Когда все закончилось, когда виноватые были наказаны, а невиновные — подвергнуты мучениям и спасены, Чужой вошел в него. Воля черноглазого божества до краев заполнила чернильной тьмой выжженную в душе Корво пустоту. И теперь, если он хотел насладиться Бездной, ему надо было лишь взглянуть на свое отражение.


End file.
